An integrated circuit represents a collection of electronic circuits that are formed onto a semiconductor substrate, such as a silicon crystal to provide an example, using a semiconductor fabrication process. Often times, manufacturing variations and/or misalignment tolerances present within the semiconductor fabrication process can cause integrated circuits fabricated by the semiconductor fabrication process to differ from each other. For example, uncontrollable random physical processes in the semiconductor fabrication process can cause small differences, such as differences in doping concentrations, oxide thicknesses, channel lengths, structural widths, and/or parasitics to provide some examples, in the integrated circuits. These small differences are maintained within process limits of the semiconductor fabrication process and usually do not affect the proper functioning of the integrated circuits. However, these small differences cause each of the integrated circuits to be physically unique with no two integrated circuits being identical. Physical unclonable functions (PUFs) use this physical uniqueness to differentiate integrated circuits from each other. The PUFs represent challenge-response mechanisms in which mapping between challenges and their corresponding responses are dependent on the complex and variable nature of the physical material used to fabricate the integrated circuits. When the integrated circuits are presented with the challenges, the integrated circuits generate random responses that depend on the physical properties of the integrated circuits themselves.